Nameless King
by Gohan Rose
Summary: He grew up alone, forgotten and forsaken. But a date with a purple haired, fellow bookworm changed everything. A few months later, he finds himself thinking he's nothing but a monster. A monster that strives to become the strongest, this is what Ken Kaneki is.


**Hello, everyone. I have another fic for you guy's and this one is going to a Tokyo Ghoul crossover with High School DxD. While I may include other crossovers, I haven't really decided what crossovers I would implement if I do. **

**Now, this will feature Kaneki in the DxD world. But, I will have other Tokyo Ghoul characters implemented. The plot I will be going with is going to be a bit dark. How dark, I don't really know. The beginning with be a bit slow, or at least that's what I'm going for. This will feature a bit different version of Kaneki or at least in the beginning.**

**Now, Ghouls exist in DXD World, but they are supernatural beings like Devils and Fallen Angles. However, Ghouls pray on humans because they are the weaker target. So, the humans actually made a branch to defend themselves named CCG or known by Ghouls and other supernatural beings alike as 'Doves'.**

**Kaneki will be OOC for many reasons and the plot will show you what I mean. So, don't worry, I'm not going to be changing his character without a good reason.**

**Also, this will also feature a OP Kaneki as he will be very powerful due to the training that he will put himself through. His Kagune however, will be different. I won't spoil it, but you guys might be surprised at what it actually is.**

**For the harem, you can suggest the women, but give me a reason WHY. Don't just state that they're hot or have a nice rack.**

**»»—****Story Start****—««**

Ken Kaneki, a quiet, fifteen year old who liked to read. Kaneki went by his days relatively simply. While he was nothing out of the ordinary, well except him being unnaturally smart. In fact, it was the only reason he was allowed to enroll into in Kuoh Academy, which was a semi-prestigious, formerly all-girls school.

Kaneki tried not attract too much attention, as he just tried to live a normal, yet admittedly boring life. However, he got exactly the opposite of what he desired. His keen intellect got attention from many other teachers that worked there. And his innocent appearance had many girls swooning, for that, Kaneki knew why they were they fainting and such, but he didn't really pay too much attention to it.

However, he didn't have any friends, something that used to sadden him, but he quickly got used it, after all, he was used to not having any friends since he was little. But, he did have a little hope that after going somewhere new, that it would be a new start and all that would change. Though, his hope fell empty handed, and he was envied at the attention and curiosity he got from the teachers and the girls and such, the males envied him and often ignored him. That of course often led him to feeling overwhelmingly lonely and it often showed… but no one really cared. At least, from what he could tell. And so, he often spent his time reading, in which it was one of the things he could escape his loneliness, if only for a short amount of time before reality kicked in.

But, he was no stranger to loneliness. As he never knew his dad and his mom died when he was younger due to her selfish sister, who drained her dry. Physically and mentally.

He stood a little shorter then average kids his age, he had black hair and silvery-brown eyes that held sadness and curiousness. He had a youthful appearance and slight tanned skin complexion.

A pair of sea green eyes peered through a window as she watched a certain silver eyed teen walk into the school with his down, reading a book. She eyed him curiously as he made his way into the school, completely oblivious to the fact that there was someone eyeing him.

"Rias-sama." A pleasant, yet teasing voice that belonged to very beautiful teen age girl who wore a small teasing smile. "Thinking about something?" She asked her master.

Rias was a young woman with shockingly red hair, a fair skin tone. Her eyes were a beautiful sea green. She wore the standard school uniform that strained against her F-cup breasts. The short skirt she also wore showed off her long, thin legs and showed off her thick, mouthwatering thighs.

Akeno was a young woman, yearly the same age as Rias. She had dark colored, violet colored eyes and she wore the exact same uniform as Rias. The outfit strained even harder at her breasts, which were even larger than the red head's, being H-cups.

Rias didn't answer right as her eyes lingered on the dark haired teen before she responded. "Just something that may have caught my eye, nothing too, too important." Rias responded to her Queen's question.

"Oh? And who might that be, if I may ask?" She asked with a quirky smile.

"Hmmm, the new student that came two months ago; Ken Kaneki, who goes by his last name." Rias told her servant and longtime best friend. "If I may ask, would you find Koneko and ask her to keep an eye on him for me, Akeno-chan?" Rias requested, earning smile from the servant.

"It shall be done, Buchou." Was what she said before she walked out of the room, leaving Rias in her thoughts.

Kaneki walked along the halls of Kuoh with his hands in his pockets as he navigated his way through the halls. He ignored the looks of annoyance that he got from most of the male populace and the looks of admiration from the female side. After all, it was nothing as he had already gotten used to it all.

He sighed as he neared his class room, but he was stopped when he heard a sweet tone from behind.

"Hi, Ken Kaneki right?" A voice from behind him asked, causing him to halt in his tracks. He turned around curiously and was pleasantly surprised when he found a beautiful girl looking at him with long purple hair and sweet, yet shy purple eyes that matched her hair.

He gulped slightly before he smiled crookedly. "Uh, yeah. That's me." He answered, getting a shy smile from her. "I'm sorry, I don't think we've met before." He stated with a little more confidence.

The purple haired girl smiled as she offered her hand to shake. "I'm Rize and I was hoping to ask if you wanted to go on date?" She asked with a shy smile, getting a medium sized blush to appear on his cheeks.

He looked away uneasily and uncertainty as he scratched the back of his neck for a few seconds. He looked back up with an unease smile. "S-Sure… I'll go on a date with you." Kaneki agreed, getting a bigger smile from the shy looking girl.

"That's great! How about Friday; two days from now?" Rize questioned with a smile as she hugged a few books close to her chest.

"Sure, that sounds great!" He responded with a closed eyed smile.

Nearly everyone around him watched with jealously. The boys watched in jealously at for getting such a pretty girl to go out with him and for the girls, it was the direct opposite.

"I'll see you around, Kaneki-kun!" Rize waved as she turned to leave, her smile never disappearing.

Kaneki watched her retreating for with his unease smile returning. He stood there for a few more seconds before he entered his classroom, ignoring the looks he was getting.

**»»—Line Break****—««**

**Two Days Later**

Rize and Kaneki both walked hand in hand through a park with small smiles on their faces. Their date had gone fantastic so far, if you asked Kaneki. First they went out to go see a movie, then they went out to go get ice cream then from then, they were just walking through a park just as it was getting dark. So yes, their date had gone out just fine.

"Ne, Kaneki-kun?" Rize started, getting his attention. "I have an important question to ask." She stated in a serious tone, with her eyes glinting in something that Kaneki didn't quite recognize.

"Ah, sure Rize-chan." He said as he looked at her with his undivided attention. _'I-I's she going to ask me to be her boyfriend?!' _He questioned frantically inside his mind, but he kept his anxious to himself.

She leaned in close, her eyes betraying the shy bookworm that Kaneki had got to know over the past few hours. However, he didn't have quite enough time to mull over it because what she said next truly shocked and terrified him down to the core.

She grinned hungrily before she leaned in whispered into his ear, her nose just scraping some of his exposed skin on his neck. "Please don't run." Which wasn't a question at all. But, like the previous thing, he didn't have enough time to mull over it because the second his brain registered the 'question' a bright red tail-like appendage stabbed right through the bottom of his chest, missing his lungs and heart narrowly.

His eyes widened, and his pupils dilated to impossible proportions as he spat up a large glob out of his mouth.

Rize easily tore out the appendage as Kaneki fell forward, complete in shock from the pain. However, his brain finally registered that he was in impending danger, so the rocking adrenaline kicked in and numbed a large portion of his pain, allowing him to stand, albeit shakily as he grasped his gaping wound. He gritted his teeth in anger and in pain.

There was Rize, but her eyes, they had changed, very drastically. Gone was the sweet looking innocent purple eyes, which were now replaced with animalistic black sclera and bright red iris'.

"Ne, Kaneki-kun… remember what I asked?" She grinned toothily.

Kaneki took a fearful step back before he whipped around ran with his hand guarding his fresh and life threating wound. While he couldn't run nearly as fast as he could if he wasn't injured, he could still run decently fast, something Rize noticed, but brushed off the second it entered her head.

Once she his retreating back, she grinned even large and tilted her head with her eyes glinting in the moon light. "I'll give him have a living chance… after all, Mother always did say…

… Never play with your food."

**»»—Line Break****—««**

He ran.

He ran.

He ran.

_He ran. _

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. But, with his wound, his stamina had taken a major hit. So, he could only sprint as fast he could for only about twenty or so seconds before he started breathing rigidly.

However, the good part was, that he'd worked himself into an abandoned and reconstructing building. Once he continued inside, he found himself a decent place to rest. So, he sat down with his back resting on the wall as he continued placing pressure on his wound.

Though, it didn't do much as he just continued to bleed from his back, which he had begun to notice. Thankfully, the adrenaline continued to work, causing to become at least slightly ignorant to the pain. But, mind you that the pain was still excruciating.

He chuckled bitterly. "Danm… what a night, I finally decide to take a girl up on date… and this… is what I… get, huh?" He continued chuckling.

"Ne… I guess Mother was right after all." He looked up at the hole in the ceiling, giving him the light of the ever so brightly shinning full moon. "No will ever love me." He smirked slightly, speaking on autopilot and subconsciously repressed memories started resurfacing. His eye lids started to get heavy.

His eyes would have shut further… but another sharp piercing feeling sensation breached his pain receptors and his eyes widened once again, but this time in twice the amount of pain.

He looked and saw the same red appendage, just in a different place… and it was going right through his right lung.

"Huh." He sounded before he screamed in pain.

From behind the wall, Rize giggled at his pained scream as she twisted her red appendage, hurting him even further, and basically forming his lung into a broken and torn Publix bag.

She roughly tore out the red appendage and walked around the wall, enjoying the sight of Kaneki withering in and breathing heavily in pain and from the lack of oxygen that his lungs, or should I say lung was getting.

"Ah… poor Kaneki-kun." She whispered as trailed a dainty finger down his cheek as softly as she could. "Any last words, dear Kaneki-kun?"

His eyes opened, revealing his silvery-brown eyes. "Yea… how about… y-you go fuck yourself." He told her a weak smirk on his face as leaned back, relishing the annoyance that sparked itself in her eyes. He chuckled even further and annoying her any more.

Rize growled angerly as his obsessive chuckling increased and just as she was about stab him in the heart and shut him up, the ceiling above her fell and caused nearly the entire building to collapse on top of her, surprisingly missing Kaneki who had just passed out from the pain and blood loss.

However… a voice that was filled with authority and seriousness carried throughout the air.

"The boy is dying, begin the organ transplant at once. We may have made a slight miscalculation to time. When the boy's surgery is complete, get ready to ship him off to the address. Understood?" He ordered, getting simultaneous nods from his underlings.

"Sir yes Sir!" They all responded simultaneously, and they all begun their planned operation.

_Ken Kaneki… such an interesting boy._

**»»—Line Break****—««**

Kaneki's eyes opened, revealing confused, and blurry vision. However, that soon cleared once he blinked a few times and instantly took in his surroundings. He blinked in confusion as he tried to stand, but he quickly realized three things.

One: He was alive.

Two: He was strapped to a chair.

Three: He was somewhere that he'd never been nor recognized.

And holy shit he was alive… he was alive.

'_Holy hell I'm alive.' _He thought to himself in disbelief. _'Was… Was it all a dream? A hallucination?' _He questioned mentally before he looked at his shirtless torso before he grimaced.

Their resting on his right pectoral was a ugly scar that was two and half inches long and an inch in diameter. It was shaped like a circle-like ball, only that the outside of the circle was all jagged, three-sixty degrees all-round.

Down below that, was one that resting right above bellybutton. This one was a bit small and less eye catching, which just looked like a simple jagged stabbing scar.

He scars… right from where Rize stabbed him at. At the exact spots. So that meant that everything happened. He lived, and she was… who knew.

However, a deep, loud blood thirsty laugh erupted from behind him, startling him. As he was tied down to a chair, he couldn't turn around, so he didn't know yelled or if he was truly talking to him. But, knowing his current luck with shity life threating life situations, he was actually talking to him.

Heavy steps carried through the room, but were originating from behind him, something Kaneki immediately noticed.

"Your name's Kaneki… right?" There it was.

Kaneki froze with his eyes widening in horror as he struggled to get out of the chair meanwhile the man from behind begun to laugh.

"I love it!" He shouted with a pure crazed smile on his face. "I get the same reaction each time I do this, and it never gets any less pleasure inducing!" He cackled insanely.

Kaneki just continued to struggle out of his confinement. Though, the footsteps continued as a large man stepped into view, from right in front of Kaneki.

He was large, easily standing above six feet and he wore a pale white hockey mask that covered his entire face. He had short blond hair and he wore an expensive looking suit with some blood staining it. On his right hand and on his index and middle finger were two golden pincer-like finger attachments.

"Now… to get this party started!" He grinned maliciously as he suddenly brought a weird looking wrench and smashed it against Kaneki's exposed kneecap, getting the teen to scream in absolute pain. A loud crack sound filled the air not even a few milliseconds after, clear sound of his kneecap breaking.

The masked man pulled away, while taking a few steps back gracious drowning into the sounds of Kaneki's screams, sending a shiver of pleasure through spine.

After a about twenty seconds, Kaneki stopped screaming his breathing became heavy. He glared at the masked blond with anger.

"T-T-That hurt." Kaneki muttered, stating the obvious, getting insane laughter from the towering man.

"Of course it did! I shattered your danm knee!" He cackled like a madman.

"How about we continue? Eh, Kaneki-kun?" He questioned, reminding him to Rize more than anything else.

Kaneki stayed quiet, not really knowing how to respond. But, he couldn't really think for too long before his other kneecap was shattered in the same fashion as the last one, getting a loud scream from Kaneki.

He would've have kept screaming if the masked man didn't punch him square in the stomach, causing Kaneki to abruptly to stop screaming and gasp at the loss of air.

"Come now, Kaneki-kun, I only just broke two of your knees… why are you screaming just from that?" He questioned mockingly. He clicked together his index and middle finger, creating a soft clang. Pointing his golden finger to Kaneki's broken kneecap before he slowly dug into it, drawing blood easily.

Kaneki immediately gritted his teeth once he felt the mere touch of the pincers. But, he gasped when he felt them literally dig into his, already hurting knee.

Once he was a few centimeters in, he looked Kaneki right in the eye and smiled sadistically, but that was all hidden from the mask.

"Tell me, Kaneki-kun… do you know what Rize-chan was?" He questioned, getting Kaneki to snap open his eyes at the mention of Rize.

"W-What do you mean?" Kaneki questioned with gritted teeth.

"It's simple, Kaneki-kun." He started, dragging out the answer. "She was a Ghoul." He answered, getting a confused look from the boy.

"W-What? What's a Ghoul?" He asked, wanting to know as much as possible.

Silence. Pure silence. "Wow… you don't know what a Ghoul is? You're truly ignorant about the supernatural world, aren't you?" He questioned. "You don't know about Devils? Angels? Fallen Angels? Yōkai? Ghouls? Dragons?" He asked.

Kaneki just looked in confusion as the pain momentarily faded away. "N-No… wait… that's all true? Devils, Angels and the rest… they all exist?" Kaneki asked incredulously.

"My, my… you truly are ignorant about the supernatural world." He laughed, causing Kaneki to feel as if his question was answered. "I figured since you went to _that _school that you at least knew about the supernatural world… but it seems that you _were _just a useless human, huh?" He questioned while putting heavy emphasis on 'were', something Kaneki caught.

"I'll be a nice guy and tell you all about supernatural world… hell I'll even tell you who changed you… the person who permanently changed you!" He continued, getting a confused look from Kaneki.

"Tell me… Kaneki, does actually surviving that night confuse you, shock you?" He asked, getting a slow nod from the black haired boy.

"Well… it was all due to this one person named… Akihiro Kanou. He saved you… but at a cost." He continued, getting a slow, yet small feeling of dread pack into Kaneki's stomach. "Rize died that night and you were bleeding heavily, plus you were missing a and some other organs… but guess what? Dr. Kanou saved you by implanting her organs into you! And guess what that means?" He revealed.

Kaneki's eyes widened once more, and he just stared ahead blankly. The hockey masked sadist smirked at getting inside his head. "And guess what… he turned you into a Ghoul. An artificial one… but a Ghoul none the less." He smirked once Kaneki started lightly shaking.

"But, wait… there's more!" He laughed. "Can you guess what Ghouls eat?" He asked Kaneki as he slung an arm over Kaneki's shoulder. "Can you guess what _we _eat? We eat people! Any kinds of people. Devils, Fallen, Yōkai… hell we can even eat our own race! Isn't it awesome." He laughed manically as Kaneki started shaking violently.

"Alright, stop. It's not funny anymore." He stated, but Kaneki just kept shaking before he screamed in immediately pain the hockey masked man stabbed through his shoulder with both of golden fingers, gouging a penny sized hole into his shoulder.

Kaneki gritted his teeth, feeling an oddly familiar emotion flow through his veins. "You bastard… you're lying… I'm no Ghoul. They don't exist, everything you've said has been a lie!" He nearly snarled.

"Then… lock at my arm." He gestured to his now bare arm, getting Kaneki's eyes to dart right onto the piece exposed flesh. "Doesn't it look fresh? Enticing? Appetizing?" He continued to antagonize him.

Kaneki however nearly licked his lips, he couldn't help but agree to his tormentor. That arm did look appetizing… in fact it looked like the best steak Kaneki had ever eaten.

"But… unfortunately… you can eat me." He told Kaneki, which snapped him out of trance he was in as the hockey masked man rolled back down his sleeve.

"But enough talk… I think it's time for us to continue our fun!" He cackled as he punched Kaneki right in the stomach, causing him to jolt forward and spit up a glob of blood.

"You do realize… you'll die if you don't eat, right?" The man with the white hockey mask stated. Kaneki looked across, now looking paler then he did before. He was also sweating a fair amount and his eyes were slightly dilated. He lightly shook, but he was able to remain at least some type of focus.

"I-If you think I'm g-going to eat another h-human being… then your even more diluted then I thought… Jason." Kaneki snarked with empty malice along with his voice coming out as a raspy whisper.

The named Jason grinned ferally. "Like I've been telling you… you don't need to eat humans… you can just eat Ghouls. Hell, eating Ghouls will make you stronger. Plus, other Ghouls don't taste half bad." He added, before he waved a bisected bloody leg that belonged to a Ghoul.

Kaneki's stomach growled loudly, much to Jason's amusement. The dark haired teen's mouth watered at the sight of such… a… perfect… piece… of…. meat. Without thinking, he lunged forward with his mouth, snatching the leg out of Jason's teasing hand with his bare teeth before he started tearing it apart like some rapid animal.

Jason looked in surprise for a few seconds, but once he saw blood spray through Kaneki's mouth and him eating with an even larger vigor, he just grinned even larger. Perfect, he got the kid to eat, now he didn't have to worry about him dying anytime soon.

It had been nearly three days since Kaneki had been abducted and things were just fucking peachy… well at least for Jason. For Kaneki… well, it was the complete opposite, let's put it that way.

'_That's right, Kaneki-kun… eat, delve into your TRUE desires, become stronger.' _He grinned a full shark-like smile. _'You'll see and feel what it means to be Ghoul… and you'll never want to go back to your human ways.'_

**»»—Line Break****—««**

Rias Gremory was getting worried. Extremely so.

Ken Kaneki, the one she ordered Koneko to follow had gone missing. Without a trace. Yes, she found strange as well.

After all, it wasn't common that someone could get out a Nekomata's senses, especially when they were aimed at finding someone or something. That's what had her so worried. Not the fact that she hadn't seen the black haired introvert, but the fact that Koneko couldn't find him nor could she find a small trace. He just… vanished.

She grimaced slightly at the possibilities that this entire situation spelt out. Not only did she loose a potentially powerful _servant_, but also something could have happened to him. While he could have been just a normal human, he was still a living being and if he died from something supernatural, which was a high possibility that's what could have happened, then his death would fall back on her. As she was the owner of this territory anything supernatural that went down in the city should've had been known by her and monitored. But, no, she couldn't even monitor a fifteen year old human.

Rias sighed heavily as she leaned back in her. "Akeno-chan." Rias called out, before waiting patiently.

Only a few seconds later, the purple haired busty teen walked out from another room and smiled at her **King**. "What's up, Rias-sama." She questioned with her usual smile.

"I want you tell Koneko-chan to investigate _his _house. If she doesn't find him there, then I want her to take something that has a heavy dose of his sent. With that, Koneko-chan should have no problem with finding him." Rias told her **Queen **seriously with a frown on her beautiful face. "Also, how many times do I have to tell you; no more 'sama' Akeno-chan, we've been best friends since we were young." Rias complained, getting a giggle from the busty purple haired **Queen**.

"Oh? I don't know what you're talking about, Rias-_sama_." She teased, putting extra emphasis on the 'sama' honorific before parting ways.

"Ah~, you always know how to liven me up, don't you Akeno-chan?" She mumbled sarcastically, but she did have a small smile on her face.

'_I can only hope that nothing bad happened to Ken Kaneki… but I will say this… I don't have a good feeling about this entire situation.' _Rias thought darkly as she continued along with her train of thought as she did some paperwork.

**»»—Line Break****—««**

"Somethings not right, I mean since when has Jason ever acted like _this_?" A voice asked to his companion.

Said companion grunted, "I have no clue… but it does beg for the question; why is the brat still alive?"

There was a moment of silence before the first one spoke again. "Maybe because the brat still has a least some part of a will to live. Maybe Jason just wants to crush that then kill the boy?"

His companion gave a hum of acknowledgement. "Possibly. But, why feed the boy Ghouls? It's only making him stronger. Why bother telling him about things like Kakuja's and Kagune's? Or anything supernatural related? Why bother explaining all of this if the boy was going to die?" He fired back, getting a thoughtful nod as they continued watching Jason, their boss torture the poor fifteen year old.

"Maybe Jason's showing honor for once?" He thought out loud, getting an immediate laugh from his friend.

"Please, that sadistic mother fucker wouldn't know the first thing about honor if it crawled up his ass and died." He laughed with an amused smirk on his face.

"I don't know, this seems… to unreal to even consider." He admitted, getting a curious eye from his friend. Seeing that, he decided to elaborate. "I mean, why bother explaining shit, if this kid was just going to die anyway? I know Jason isn't that fucked up in the head to blame this on his own pending insanity."

The other chuckled, earning a curious look from his friend. "I know exactly what he's doing." He smirked, getting his companion even more curious.

"Okay, I'll budge; the hell do you mean?"

"It's simple… this entire thing isn't about honor or sick amusement…" He started. "Jason's training the brat." He revealed, getting a look of disbelief from his fellow Ghoul. "Now, before you deny it, think about from this way. Jason first learned and got ideas for torturing by his own torture when he was younger. He learnt from getting tortured. And I think he's doing the same thing to poor, poor Kaneki-kun."

**»»—Line Break****—««**

"Hey… Kaneki-kun, tell me what number are we on?" Jason asked with a large sadistic smirk underneath his mask.

Kaneki didn't respond right before he stared at him with his left eye open. However, his left eye was completely different. Instead of having silvery-brown iris', he now had bright crimson iris' and his sclera was pitch black.

"Fuck you, that's what we're on you sadistic cunt." He snarked with a small smirk on his scuffed up face.

"HA! God I'm gonna miss your quips when I finally kill you!" Jason rammed a wrench onto Kaneki's shoulder, dislocating the joint causing him to take a sharp intake of air, but he continued smirking with some blood draining down the bottom of his lip.

"What's wrong? Is that all you can do? Make me scream bastard!" Kaneki smirked, showing off his pearly white teeth with some blood on them.

That that only served to make Jason cackle louder before raised his wrench and slammed into Kaneki's balled fist, breaking a large portion of his right hand, getting Kaneki to cough in pain. However, Jason didn't stop. He then fished out a pair of plyers and clenched them onto his broken thumb before clenched hard, further severing his bone, getting Kaneki to gasp. But, he didn't stop, he only continued to clench harder before tore right through his finger, brutally tearing it off, getting a jet off blood to squirt out of finger-stump.

Now that caused Kaneki to scream and Jason relished it.

"Now… I wonder how many times I can cut your fingers off in a few hours?" Jason questioned to Kaneki, who was breathing heavily.

"L-Like i… said… fuck you, that's how much!" He grinned, before he screamed once as Jason tore his middle finger off.

**»»—Line Break****—««**

"Buchou, his sent leads to this building." A small monotone sounded as they ran on a wet sidewalk with max speed.

They ran with hurry as they navigated through streets and different alleys in order to get to their destination in the quickest way.

"Led the way, Koneko-chan." The red head hurriedly ordered, getting a nod from the white haired Neko.

Koneko started pushing some of her magical energy into her legs in order to for to push forward ahead of the group. She nearly grimaced when some hit her like a small internal lightning bolt that traveled up from her bottom left leg.

She kept sniffing along as she navigated through an alley before she nimbly hopped over a few trash cans and right onto a fence before jumped onto a medium sized roof.

"Buchou, we'll get their faster if travel onto top of the rooftops." Koneko explained as she took a few deep breaths. Her teammates all got onto the building maybe five or so seconds after and they heard her perfect.

They all stood still took a few seconds to recuperate some lost energy. "Anyone have a problem with that?" Rias asked seriously as she looked at her peerage, looking for any signs of discomfort or disagreement. Thankfully, there was none when they shook their heads, signaling that didn't have a problem with the 'plan'.

"Alright, let's go!" Rias started, prompting Koneko to jump forward, crossing rooftop to rooftop. The others followed shortly after, all crossing each roof without much trouble.

They ran from rooftop from rooftop for close for ten minutes consecutively. However Koneko slowed slightly as she got into hearing range with her Master.

"Buchou, I smell lots of blood right around where the boy's sent is lingering." The Neko conveyed, earning a worried look from the red headed Master.

"How much is a lot, Koneko-chan?" Rias almost sighed.

Koneko didn't answer as she took a long intake of air through her nose with her eyes closed. She stayed quiet for a few seconds after before she looked at her Master.

"A very worrying amount." Was all Koneko said in monotone, getting a sigh from Rias. They stayed there before Koneko started speaking once more. "And it's mostly from the same person; The very same person we've been tracking. And the sent is coming from the grey three storied building two blocks ahead of us." Koneko continued serious, a small frown coming onto her face as she distinguished the owner of most of the blood.

"Then we have to make haste!" Rias urged as she ran forward at full speed, becoming a slight blur to normal naked eyes. Her Peerage followed suit instantly, all using nearly the same amount speed collectively.

It only took twenty or so seconds to get to building as they stopped in front of it.

"Everyone, I want you all to be on guard. We're walking into unknown territory." Rias stated seriously earning nods from everyone. "Then let's go in." She said as she stepped up opened the large, twenty foot tall, metal double doors.

They creaked up and they were all hit with a nauseating smell of blood and decomposing bodies. Mostly Koneko, who had a largely enhanced sense of smell and it hit her at least four times as hard as the rest.

They brought a hand up to their nose and covered it, trying and partly failing at blocking out most of the horrible smells. They started breathing out through their mouths. But, Koneko took regular long sniffs through her nose every twenty seconds that way she could lead them to the owner of the smell they were tracking.

"This sucks." A handsome young man with blond hair as they traversed through the compound, often looking, seeing more than a few dead bodies and blood splattered on the walls in all different types of tracks.

"I agree." The beautiful purple haired young lady agreed she did the same as the blond knight.

They kept walking for nearly five or so minutes until Koneko stepped forward, earning a look from curiosity from her Master.

"Yes, Koneko-chan?" Rias questioned curiously.

She didn't respond right away but she pointed a side of blue double doors. "… The scent ends in there." She told them, earning an alarmed look before they all stepped forward.

'_Pool Entrance.'_ She mentally sited as she read the signs next the doors and sighed as she pushed the doors open and immediately winced at the smell, as did the rest of her Peerage. Rias grimaced as she took in her surrounding and her eyes widened.

'_Holy…' _She thought, completely shocked.

The walls had splattered blood, there was multiple dead bodies that were just laying in random spots. Blood also stained the flooring along with random writing… that was written in blood. And something that stuck out was there was a black-white haired young man sitting in a brown torture chair with his hands and feet bound. He had his head down and he was shirtless, showing a fair amount of disturbing look scars.

They stood there before she immediately sensed a magic presence creep from the young man, showing her that he was remarkably still alive. But, it was dangerously low and just by that, Rias knew that he didn't have much time as it was.

Without thinking much, she ran forward, startling her Peerage members, expect Koneko, who realized it as well.

His scent was changed, but it was still recognizable. Not only that, but most of the blood, was his so that further survived to bring the scent forward.

Once she got down to the bottom of the empty, blood stained pool, Rias crouched down and gasped when she actually got a look his face.

'_K-Ken… Ken Kaneki?!' _Rias thought in complete shock. However, the severity of the situation hit her, and she fumbled into her clothes and brought out what looked like chess piece. More specially, a Pawn piece.

She tried starting the Reincarnation process, but his body rejected the piece, surprising her before he pulled out one more Pawn piece. However, it too was rejected. Further fumbling, she just brought out all of her Pawn piece and jet them down right near him.

'_C'mon work… Work!' _Rias watched with a bated breath. It didn't work right away, and it had Rias start to lose hope, but the pieces levitated into the air circled around him for ten or so seconds, confusing and giving Rias a little hope.

Suddenly, all the Pawn pieces glowed briefly before they shot into his chest, disappearing into his body. Immediately after that, his magic energy started increasing, causing her to breathe a sigh of relief.

Just then, Rias' Peerage came running down collectively. "Buchou! Why'd you waste all you're Pawn Pieces on him? I thought we were looking Ken Kaneki?" Akeno questioned with a confused look.

Rias said nothing, she just kept staring at Kaneki's body as his wounds started burning before they started stitching together, showing Rias that he had at least some type of healing factor.

"…That is Ken Kaneki." Koneko stated, just loud enough for everyone to hear her. They all looked at her with bewildered looks, and Rias sighed before she looked at his shackles.

Raising her hand, she gathered a small amount of her families **Power of Destruction **into her hands, creating a small, dim lit red shroud around her hands before she lightly grasped onto the shackles, practically disintegrating them. Almost immediately, his limp body fell forward, heading straight for the ground.

He would've fell face first onto the ground form the chair, had it not been for Rias, who caught him right by her shoulder.

She picked him up with some effort and kept him on her shoulder with his legs lying flat on her chest and his head rested onto her back.

"While I managed to stop him from losing magical energy and his life force, it won't matter until we actually get him some medical treatment." Rias told them seriously, earning just as serious nods from everyone else, knowing what she was implying.

Just then, all them disappeared when a large red magic circle lit up from underneath them, only leaving small red energy particles to falter through the air like small red fireflies.

However, they never noticed a large imposing watching down on them from a catwalk that was above and shadowed over. Slowly, maniacal laughter escaped his lips as he left the catwalk and further left the building.

**»»—Line Break****—««**

**1 Day Later **

A full day had passed sense Rias and her Peerage had rescued and healed Kaneki. Things could have been doing better, but it could have been worse, so it was more of a middle ground at the moment.

While Kaneki's medical condition had improved, drastically if Rias had to say. His hair, which she thought was hair dye before, but she was shocked when she found out it wasn't. Turns out after some research, he was experiencing a condition called Marie Antoinette Syndrome. A condition where the person's hair progressively turns white over time due to heavy stress, shock or even pain overload.

What worried her, however, was the fact that over the past six hours, his body started heating up at random times, only come back down to normal temps, then to sky rocket to almost fatal temps thirty minutes later. Then, while being unconscious, he would just violently convulsing. His magical power would also randomly fluctuate as well, at random intervals.

And even more worrisome, was that his hair was steadily turning even whiter. While before when she rescued him, the majority of his hair was black. Now, he barely had fifteen-percent of black hair on his head. Thinking about was the causes of Marie Antoinette Syndrome, she immediately became even more worried. Theoretically, it should've have stopped when she rescued him, but it kept going and further spread across his head.

His physical status was great, he was really injured any longer, something that surprised Rias a good bit before she remembered that he had a decent healing factor, but she didn't know how good.

She would give it maybe three to four hours until his hair turned completely white and to her, that was the least of her worries.

**»»—Line Break****—««**

**3 Days Later**

Sun shun right through Kaneki's eyes as he winced ever so slightly before he rubbed his face before sitting up. Only to freeze ever so slightly. He sniffed the air and frowned

'_This doesn't smell anything like where Jason kept me…' _Kaneki thought before he observed his surroundings and was instantly on guard when he saw that he wasn't where he was when he fell asleep. He further realized that he wasn't anywhere in that same building.

The second she realized all that, a small creek sounded out and his enhanced hearing was able to spot just barely, and he jumped straight out of the bed, earning a alarmed shriek.

Dropping the intense look ever so slightly as he looked down at the busty purple haired teen, maybe a two years older than him laying the ground with a surprise look on her face. He looked at her with an expressionless face and stared right into her eyes.

"How are you? Where am I? And where is Jason?" Kaneki asked with little emotion in his tone, briefly reminding the bust violet eyed teen of her fellow Peerage member Koneko when it came to expressing emotions. Only, she saw danger behind his eyes.

"Oh! Good you're awake." She smiled, earning a slightly confused look to appear in his eye.

He looked at her with his facial expression remaining. "I'll ask again; where am I? Who are you? And where is Jason." He asked in cold tone.

"Y-You're in the ORC's guest bedroom and my name is Akeno." Akeno smiled with a momentary stutter in the beginning at his cold tone.

"Hmmm." Kaneki hummed to himself before he turned his attention to the balcony that was just to left of him. He frowned slightly before he turned to look at her again, only that she was back on her feet.

"How'd I get here?" He asked her in neutral tone.

Akeno looked at him with her usual teasing glint in her eye before she responded. "A couple of days ago, Rias-sama along with some others and I investigated a building while looking for you. Seeing you in a very dire heath condition, we took you here and patched you up." Akeno gave him the abridged version while purposely leaving out some important details.

Kaneki could tell that she wasn't telling him everything, but he saw that she was telling the truth, or at least partly, so he let it pass and decided to go with the flow.

"Okay, I'll bite, why did a couple of _Devils _come and save me?" Kaneki questioned, staring into her shocked eyes unflinchingly.

"H-How?" She wanted to continue by Kaneki just chuckled, earning a look from the busty teen.

He continued to chuckle for a few seconds before he smirked at her. "The guy that tortured me, he went by Jason, told me during my third day that you guys were all Devils. Hell, he even told me the current little sister of the current Lucifer is here." He smirked.

Akeno continued to look at him with a shocked look before she schooled her emotions. "The person that tortured you?" She asked curiously, seemingly unaffected about talking about such a sensitive subject.

Kankei stared at her for few seconds, debating on whether to tell her or not. "I don't know the _entire _situation, but Jason explained that he set up a fake date with the girl named Rize." He started, earning a slow nod from the woman who sat down on the edge of his bed. She beckoned him to sit down beside her, but he declined by pulling out a chair and he sat on it reversed with his arms resting on the back of it.

"By then, Rize practically killed me the night of our first date. Apparently some guy that Jason 'hired' implanted her organs into me, to save my life." He continued. "But, in order for you to realize how big of an idea that situation is, you need to know what a Ghoul is-," He was going to explain, but Akeno interrupted him.

"I know what a Ghoul is." She interjected, earning a flat nod from the, now full white haired teen.

"Well, Rize was Ghoul." He revealed, earning a slightly wide eyed look from the purple eyed teen. "When that Dr implanted her organs into me, it made me pseudo-Ghoul or an Artificial Ghoul as they call it." He continued, with her eyes wide with shock.

"Wow… no wonder Buchou had to use 8 pawns to save you." She mumbled quietly. However, Kaneki's ear twitched as he caught the whisper and his eyes widened in almost horror.

Kaneki looked at with a pair of wide eyes of his own as he shakily pointed his finger at her. Slowly, anger started pooling into his veins.

"Tell me you didn't!" Kaneki asked in a slightly shaky tone.

Akeno's head snapped up when she heard the questioned and she winced internally when she caught onto what he was saying. _'Danmit Akeno, you and your big mouth.' _She cursed internally.

"Yes." Was all she said.

Kaneki looked at her while pointing his finger before he sighed and retracted his finger. He rubbed his face with his hand with a heavy frown on his face.

"I get out of a clutches of one asshole and once again unwillingly onto another." Kaneki sighed miserably.

Akeno sighed, feeling oddly sympathetic with the white haired teen. "I'm truly sorry. I could tell that Buchou was reluctant to revive you without consent, but it was either that or death." Akeno told him and his sighed even heavier.

"It's not like I have much of a will to live anyway. So, I'm starting to consider my options." Kaneki chuckled bitterly, earning a slight, barely noticeable wince from her. "This fucking sucks." Kaneki stated.

The white haired Ghoul honestly didn't know how to feel. During his torture, he had absolutely no will to live, in fact, he still didn't. Especially now. He wasn't going to say thank you, but he honestly couldn't bring himself to care enough to yell and rave about it. This entire situation just felt so stupid and shitty.

Just then, a beautiful red headed teen walked into the room and smiled joyously at seeing Kaneki awake and out of bed before she her attitude evaporated. Once she had a second to look at his eyes, she noticed there was no happiness, nor relief. Hell, the only thing there was minor anger and tiredness.

"Hi." Rias stated slowly, earning Akeno's attention, but Kaneki just continued staring upwards. "Um, is everything alright?" Rias questioned Akeno with a slight frown on her face.

Akeno sighed once she heard the question but she slightly nodded. "Sorta." Akeno stated. "I uh, sorta, maybe, accidentally let slip to him that you revived him through you're Peerage." She giggled awkwardly.

Rias stiffened before she sighed exasperatedly. "What am I ever going to with Akeno-chan?" She mumbled.

The red head shifted her attention to the handsome white haired Ghoul stared at her impassively.

"Hi, my name's Rias-," She started, but was interrupted by him.

He waved off her start, "Yea, yea Rias Gremory, younger sister to Sirzechs Lucifer." He waved her off uncaringly. That earned a surprised, yet semi irritated took to come across her face. She sighed once more.

"And how'd you know that?" Rias questioned curiously.

Kaneki stared at her before decided to humor her. "The guy named Jason who tortured me for six weeks straight told me. He was arrogant enough to explain and more or less teach me lots of things. Hell, half of the time he thought I wasn't listening… but I listened to everything he said and filed it away. He made me smarter and more aware." He revealed, getting a small gasp from the red head Princess.

She looked at him with horrified eyes as she cupped her mouth. "T-Then that would mean."

"Yes, that I was brutally tortured to the point of my hair turning partially white." He finished for her.

However, Akeno decided to correct him. "Actually, you're hair turned completely white while you were unconscious." She told him, earning a hum of acknowledgment.

"If you girls don't mind, I would actually like to be alone… I have a lot to think about." Kaneki asked, getting up from his chair before laying back onto his bed. "Plus… I'm tired and I have a lot to think about." He admitted.

Akeno and Rias looked at each other with a frown on their face's before they nodded to each other, as if they were speaking telepathically. "Sure, Kaneki-kun! If you need anything let us know!" Akeno stated as took Rias' hand and started walking out.

Just as they got to the door, Kaneki spoke, halting them.

"If you can do me… a favor, can you explain to Rias about we talked about; I don't really want to explain more than once." Kaneki asked slowly and winced in disgust of the thought of asking a favor, earning a nod from the busty violet eyed girl.

Rias, just looked confused as she was dragged away, but not before shutting the door, leaving Kaneki in near complete darkness.

He stared up at ceiling with an expressionless face before he let another sigh, for what seemed like the hundredth time since he woke up.

'_I don't know what to do… I'm stuck and bound to that Gremory girl, so if I do anything to her or disobey, she'll surely kill me.' _Kaneki thought with sad and angered eyes, and his facial expression remained unchanged. But, if you looked closely, you could Kankei clenching his fists tightly.

'_I was fully content with dying… but now that I'm alive, it's like nothing changed. All I've done is trade to being tortured to being a slave. A slave to the sister of Satan none the less.' _He thought bitterly.

'_All this is, is new set of chains, yet same pair shackles.'_

**»»—Line Break****—««**

**So, what do you guys think? Good, decent or bad. **

**Also, keep in mind that Kaneki will be OOC. He'll have more of his Post-Aogiri personality, but he won't be as insane as he was in the manga. Also, try to remember that Kaneki never joined the Aogiri Tree in manga and was far more sane then he was in the anime then he was in the manga. **

**Kaneki will also have a Sacred Gear. He wont have Divine Dividing or the Booster Gear. But it will be something similar to the Booster Gear… only it will be more suited for Ghouls. Especially for a melee fighter such as a Kaneki. **

**I will give you all a hint, however. **

_**His scared gear will be a fair amount like Kaio-Ken. **_

**Everyone get that? **


End file.
